degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Power Squad
The Power Squad (formerly known as the Spirit Squad) is Degrassi Community School's cheerleading team, which was founded by Paige Michalchuk in 2001 during her eighth grade year. She was the captain until she graduated in 2006. She was followed by Darcy Edwards, with Manny Santos as choreographer and co-captain, until Darcy quit and was replaced by Manny. After Manny graduated, Holly J. Sinclair took over, and renamed it as the, "Power Squad." Holly J. later got taken off Power Squad for talking about Mia Jones' personal sex life on the news. Mia became captain shortly after, until she left for France in Season 9 and Trish became captain. In Season 10, Chantay Black became the new Power Squad Captain. In January 2011, Principal Simpson cancelled Power Squad due to concerns over the incident during Vegas Night, which prompted protest by some Power Squad members and members from other cancelled clubs. After Principal Simpson came to an agreement with Chantay, the Power Squad was allowed to resume its activities. The new captain is Marisol Lewis (up until her graduation). Although there aren't any prominent members of the cast on Power Squad in season 13, the squad is still shown to be active. In the Degrassi webisode Unstoppable, many of the Power Squad members become sick, so Chantay and Anya had to find people to fill in for them at the Ultimate Cheer Battle. They recruit Fiona, Clare, Bianca, and Holly J. At first, they have a tough time getting along, but eventually they pull through and probably win the competition, although the results are not announced. Current Members *Zig Novak (Member: Season 11.5-present, Mascot) *Frankie Hollingsworth (Member Season 13-present) Former Members *Paige Michalchuk (Captain: Season 1-5) *Hazel Aden (Co-Captain: Season 1-5) *Manny Santos (Member: Season 1-3, Choreographer: Season 4-7, Co-Captain: Season 6-7, Captain: Season 7,Mascot: Season 4) *Darcy Edwards (Member: Season 4-5, Captain: Season 6-7) *Holly J. Sinclair (Member: Season 7, Captain: Season 8) *Mia Jones (Member: Season 6-8, Captain: Season 8-9) *Trish (Captain: Season 9) *Chantay Black (Member: Season 4-9, Captain: Season 10-11) *Anya MacPherson (Member: Season 7-11) *Danny Van Zandt (Member: Season 6, Mascot) *Derek Haig (Member: Season 6, Mascot) *Peter Stone (Member: Season 6) *Oskar (Member: Season 1) *Heather Sinclair (Member: Season 1-7) *J.T. Yorke (Member: 1-6, Mascot) *Jenna Middleton (Member: Season 9-10) *Marisol Lewis (Member: Season 10, Captain: Season 11.5-12) *Tori Santamaria (Member: Season 11.5-12, former mascot) *Alex Nuñez (Member:4.Mascot) Trivia *Chantay was the longest member on the squad. *Paige was the longest to be Captain. *Darcy had the shortest time as Spirit Squad Captain. *Hazel was the longest Co-Captain. *Manny had the most positions on the squad. *JT had the longest time as the mascot. *Going into season 13 of Degrassi, there is just 2 confirmed member of Power Sqaud. *Members of the Power Squad had conflicts with each other. Paige had conflicts with Manny and Darcy; Friends Manny and Darcy had conficts with Paige and Holly J.; Darcy, Mia, and Holly J. all had conflicts with each other. *Paige and Holly J. were the only members to have similarites with each other. *Darcy didn't want Mia Jones to join the Power Squad because she was a teen mom, which was against Darcy's religious beliefs. Gallery tumblr_l4qfaadGTh1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l5v1nhL6sn1qc1tpr.jpg Zao.jpg Darcy degrassi cheering.jpg Photo (1).PNG Spirit Squad.jpg tumblr_m7dtfgVBGj1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7du71kxVb1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7dubdaHDN1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m3h5n9NZgX1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m3h5kdn7P01qc1tpr.jpg WEG1.08.jpg 166px-AnyaSeason10.jpg Degrassi-anya-14.jpg 180px-Mia 05.jpg Didnt-we-almost-have-it-all-3.jpg Fight-the-power-8.jpg Fight-the-power-2.jpg Qweqweqwe.jpg MFN18.jpg MFN19.jpg MFN17.jpg tumblr_l4qfpbmgaC1qc1tpr.jpg Jenna and C.png 38872 468687662288 135519732288 6379878 2215851 n.jpg Degrassi-episode-ten-21.jpg Degrassi-episode-ten-22.jpg Degrassi-episode-ten-23.jpg Degrassi-episode-ten-25.jpg Degrassi-episode-ten-26.jpg Degrassi-episode-ten-27.jpg 1005allicheerleader.png Normal degrassi-episode-seven-11.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-seven-12.jpg Run tori run.jpg Spirit squad tryputs.jpg 6x05-06_(6)SexyDarcy.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Sports Category:School clubs Category:Season 12 Category:Factions Category:Power Squad Category:Spirit Squad Category:Season 13